pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
RS004: Distracting Dustox
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 15. Synopsis While Sapphire prepares to challenge the Gyms, Ruby is faced with Mudkip, who followed him to Oldale Town. As Ruby tries to find Mudkip's talent, a Dustox begins to chase them. With Ruby's Pokémon asleep, Mudkip fights back. Chapter Plot Sapphire wakes up and feels her pain is gone. She thinks Ruby healed her and reads a letter that he requests of her to wear clothes. For his gratitude, he sewed her new clothes. Sapphire is enraged what Ruby thinks, but is shocked, realizing he took her measurements in sleep. Ruby, however, is in Oldale Town, but is not certain what he will do with Mudkip, who followed him. Ruby wonders what Contests can Mudkip enter, since his Poochyena, Nana, specializes in Coolness, his Skitty, Kiki, in Cuteness and Ralts named Ruru in Intelligence. Since he does not have much time and he does not want to return back, he wants Mudkip to take part in Contests as well. For their training, Coco walks on a bridge as if it was a stage, displaying its cuteness. With that cleared up, Ruby asks of Mudkip to display its own style, through Cuteness, Coolness and Smartness, but Mudkip fails all of them. Ruby tells it to be like the willow tree. Mudkip does so, but Ruby thinks it is getting worse. Suddenly, Ruby notices an angry Dustox in the tree. At Littleroot Town, however, Ruby's mother talks with Prof. Birch. Sapphire arrives, giving back the supplies Ruby took by mistake. Ruby's mom is sad, since Ruby ran off and calls Norman, reporting what happened. Birch thinks they need to ask the police to find him, but Norman angirly slams the phone, claiming he will find "that fool". As Ruby runs away from Dustox, he notices his Pokémon got asleep due to its Sleep Powder. He calls them back and takes Mudkip to save it from Dustox. Ruby hides, but Dustox finds him, as its antenna allows it to find its prey. Mudkip jumps on Ruby's arm and soaks Dustox with Water Gun. Ruby sees he can't return back the Pokédex and decides to keep it. He is curious how Mudkip sensed Dustox so quickly. Mudkip flaps its fin, showing it works like a radar. Ruby decides to keep Mudkip, naming it Mumu. Ruby is not certain which segment should Mudkip go to, but feels he should work and train with it. Ruby looks at the map, trying to find where he can get the Contest Pass. Without further ado, he activates the Running Shoes and goes off with Mumu. Meanwhile, Sapphire puts her new clothes on, surprising Prof. Birch. He notices Sapphire wants to challenge all Hoenn Gyms, so he encourages her to do so. Chic and Rono (her Aron) appear and she jumps away, swinging a vine, with her father wishing good luck. The bet, however, continues for 79 days. Debuts Pokémon *Dustox *Aron (Sapphire's) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 15 chapters